


Night Moves

by Erik_What_The_Fuck



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, basically it's a retelling though not that special, but in the 70s where everything sucks in nyc, christine is a prostitute so that's something, its dark its gritty its oscar winning ect., phantom retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_What_The_Fuck/pseuds/Erik_What_The_Fuck
Summary: The world has not been good to Christine. She aspires to be an actress, a singer on Broadway. But in the crime riddled world of New York City, she has to sell her body to make ends meet. Then her mysterious client offers her an opportunity beyond her wildest dreams, but will it turn into her wildest nightmare?
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> I my or ma not write more than five chapters. We will see

Christine sits on a bed in a dingy motel, cheap lace rubbing against her skin. She was tired, a whole day of auditions had led nowhere, of course. No one wanted an unknown black girl in their show, all these shows were having a hard enough time surviving without making some sort of 'statement'. So in a city without jobs, she sold her body and tried to survive. It was all she could do.

She was currently waiting for a client. She'd seen him a few times before, he was a strange, quiet man. He hardly ever spoke to her, but he paid well and was generally polite. He always kept a mask on, she assumed it was because he was timid, or that it was a fetish. She'd certainly seen clients who had....stranger preferences. 

There's a gentle knock on the door, and Christine stands, pulling on a robe. She stares through the peephole and smiles as she opens the door. He'd brought flowers. Roses. A completely impractical gift, but sweet. 

"I...I hope you like these," he murmurs, handing over the flowers. "I got them on the way over." 

She smiles some and takes the bouquet, setting the flowers down on the dresser. "They're lovely. Thank you." She kisses him and goes to sit down on the bed. He follows, sitting next to her and slapping a hand on her thigh. She almost laughs, he's so awkward. But she takes the thin, knobby hand and runs it further up her thigh. 

"Are you ready?

He blushes under the mask. "I...it's why I'm here, yes?

"Yes."

\------------------------------

Several minutes later and the man is buttoning his shirt back up with shaking hands. He fumbles, turning his head away from Christine's naked form. Looking at her was too much for him. 

"Don't you want to shower?" Christine asks. 

"Hm?" Erik says, snapped out of his trance. "Oh...I suppose." He pulls his shirt and underwear off again and stumbles to the bathroom, legs still shaky. Christine turns on the radio and pulls on her robe before flopping on the bed. Fuck, she needed to shower too. Hopefully he would be quick, and to pass the time she sings along to the music. 

"Money Money Money...must be funny...in a rich man's world"

\-------------------------------

Erik triple checks the lock on the bathroom door before pulling off his mask. He closes his eyes and stumbles to the shower, not daring to see his own face. He quickly scrubs himself down before starting the long process which is washing his hair. He's in the middle of shampooing when he hears a faint sound. Could it be singing? Yes, it was. Christine was...singing. And it was...good? He turns off the water, wanting to listen to her more. Certainly she wasn't singing at her best of course but at the same, the soft, sweet sound penetrating through the wall was golden. He quickly finishes washing himself and towels himself dry, not even bothering to totally dry his hair. There was music in his ears. He slips on his mask and stumbles out, hair still dripping. 

"Were...were you singing?"

Christine sits up, startled. There was a strange light in her client's eyes, and she was afraid. She just gives a little nod.

Erik stalks to her bed and drops to his knees, kissing her hand. "You...you are an angel...your voice...would you mind singing for me?"

Christine blinks. 

"Oh....well, I suppose I can-"

"real singing," Erik interrupts. "Nothing halfhearted. Sing for me."

She bites her lip and nods a little, standing to sing one of her audition songs. She stares down at the strange, groveling man on the floor. Erik lets out soft sobs as she sings, an angel she was, an angel. He'd never heard a voice like hers, and by the end he's just crying on the floor. Christine darts to grab a tissue, going to dab at his eyes. Erik covers his face and turns away. "No, no. No need." He sniffles and stands, blinking a few times before sighing. 

"Have you auditioned for a show?"

"What?"

"Have you auditioned? I've never heard a voice like yours."

"Well yes but-"

"But?! How the hell is there a but?! Tone deaf fucking fools! Idiot bureaucracy" Erik yells. Christine moves closer to the door, frightened by his outburst. He notices and shakes his head, trying to calm down. 

"Forgive me..." Erik murmurs. "I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just someone with your voice shouldn't be doing this." He bites his lip, looking down. "Look, Christine." He steps forwards and takes her hands in his. "My name...my name is Erik Claudin."

She gives a soft gasp. "The musician?"  
  


"Yes." he smiles a little at the reaction, the girl must be a fan. "Look, I'm producing a new musical. I'm doing the music, the script, casting...well everything, really. And I want you to be the lead."

Christine almost faints. This couldn't be real, it was everything she'd ever wanted. "really?"

"Yes." he hands her his card. "Rehearsals begin next Tuesday from ten am to nine pm. Don't be late."  
  


"I won't."


End file.
